The first time
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: There are a lot of firsts in any relationship, these are some of Edward's and Bella's.. :D


"It won't be so bad" Edward promised, trying to catch my eyes, his thumbs stroked my cheek. I shook my head, still refusing to look at him. "I want to do this, something normal for once" his eyes narrowed in confusion while his hand dropped from my face. "Most couples do this, it's not a big deal" he scuffed his shoe on the ground, sending stones flying through the air. He looked so lost, I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his middle and whispering into back "I don't want you spending money on me, I'd prefer to go with Alice, it is less embarrassing" it was easier talking to him about this when I was not facing him.

"How so?"

"Well, it's embarrassing. I don't like you spending money on me; when Alice shops for me, I barely see the clothes let alone the money" Edward turned around, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer into his arms. "You never have to be embarrassed around me, I like shopping for you, I love treating you. I've never had anyone to spoil before; it makes me happy to see you in something I bought you" I'd never thought of it like that, he looked a little embarrassed as he waited for my reaction.

I nodded "ok"

"I know shopping isn't one of your favourite things to do but I am determined for us to have fun today. We'll do a little shopping then have lunch and then you can choose what we do" I reached up to brush my lips against his "I love you"

"I adore you, my love"

"That's nice, pass them here" Edward said, coming up behind them. I turned around to add them to the pile now emerging in his arms, his only demand for today's trip was that I did not look at the prices, so far I had been good and simply picked what I liked the look of, not what was inexpensive. "Do you want to go to the changing rooms now?" I nodded, noticing there were a few things that I had not chosen had also joined the pile. "I'll wait here for you, just call when your dressed and you can show me the outfits, ok?" he took the seat opposite my changing room with a smile, his eyes trained on me. I nodded, he had been really considerate today, only adding a few different tops and dresses to the pile in his arms as we shopped and even they were only slightly out of my comfort zone. From the corner of my eye, I noticed two sales women turn their attention to him in wonder; I rolled my eyes and closed the curtain in distain.

I pulled on a pair of dark distressed jeans that sat low down on my hips and a tight purple off-shoulder top that cut off just above my belly button. I nervously pulled up the top, trying to cover myself which only caused more of my stomach to show. I breathed out slowly, my breath shaking. I hadn't chosen this top, which meant this was something Edward had wanted me to wear, I wasn't sure if I was ready to show this much skin in front of anyone, let alone Edward who had flawless girls trying to flaunt themselves in front of him every day and I was far from flawless.

"Your sister is so cute, it's so nice of you to take her shopping" I froze in shock at the shop assistants words; I could feel the tears prick my eyes. "She's not my sister" Edward said, I could hear the subtle anger in his voice and imagined him pinching the bridge of his nose. I smiled at the thought. "Oh, are you cousins or just friends?"

"Fiancé actually" I grinned as I walked out of the changing room, I spun around as I went, letting Edward have a good look. I felt his eyes burn into me as I fell into his lap, the woman's eyes travelled down to look at Edward's mother's ring that adorned my finger. Yes, bitch, he's taken. "You look gorgeous, love" his index finger reached out to trace my belly button, his eyes never left mine. Maybe shopping wasn't so bad with Edward.

_Hey guys, I'm alive. This is my new series of one-shots, feel free to review your requests, I know I suck at getting round to them but I do have them all saved for future reference, don't worry. MTE will be updated and finished soon, I promise and so will PTB and what if. I will try but I've got work experience next week and then mock week after that but I will try. Please review, I do read them all._


End file.
